nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Hedge
|system2EU = June 23, 2006 |system2AU = June 14, 2006 |system3 = DS |system3NA = May 5, 2006 |system3EU = June 23, 2006 |system3AU = June 14, 2006 |class1 = Player's Choice |genre = Platformer, action |ESRB = E10 |PEGI = 3 |USK = 6 |ACB = PG |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} Over the Hedge is a Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance game released in 2006. It is based of the film with the same name, and serves as its midquel. Gameplay Players take place in Tucson, Arizona and control many animals to get the food back to the woods. They must fight their way to rescue Heather the Opossum from Dwanye LaFontant. They battle through many enemies, such as rats and bears. You can get the guns from the rats unlike most DreamWorks games where you never get a gun. If your companion dies, you must wait patiently or you can hit to wake him/her up. Some items, like Coolers can drop pizzas and your health reaches to full. If you collect lots of candy, you can do a super attack. Enemies *Rats - They are normal and common enemies in the game. Some hold some guns. *Gophers - These will tunnel down a hole after attacking and they will try to attack you. *Bunnies - They will start to jump and you must double jump to attack them. *Vermtech 2000s - These will shoot tennis balls at you. *Grills - If you disturb it, it will chase you. If it drops fire, you'll start catching on fire. You must throw a frisbee or jump attack it. If it falls, it will explode. When near it, you'll still start catching on fire. *Chipmunks - These will shoot many nuts at you. *Hoppers - When the trash can that fires toys is not destroyed, it will summon hoppers, like walking teeth, walking eyeballs, tin robots and lizards. If you hit it, it will be destroyed instantly. *Cutters - These are camouflaged objects. If you walk into one, it will try to attack you. Throwing a frisbee will kill it instantly. *Weasels - These will electrocute you. *Armadillos - These will roll into you. *Mole - These will bring in a bomb to attack you. They are very hard to defeat. *Generators - You must destroy them to keep more enemies from coming out. Mini-bosses *Badgers - If you stand into a space, it will jump at you. If it falls of a bottomless pit, you'll kill it instantly in the only mountain level where you fall off the mountain.. *Bear Cubs - These will grab you with their claws. *Admiral Gopher - He will act like a normal gopher, but defeating him drops the admiral hat. *Nugent the Rottweiler - He will begin to chase you and you must avoid the obstacles and he is defeated. Bosses *Rat King - The Rat King will call in his rats. You must defeat them and hit the king and you'll get his crown. *Rabbit - The Rabbit will come down after you battle an enemy horde. He attacks like the Bunnies. *Birthday Castle - This doesn't attack you and will summon many enemies. If you destroy it, it'll drop the Frog Statue. *Vincent the Black Bear - Vincent will go around the room trying to attack you. Jump attack him to remove the helmet. *Mr. Ropeley - You can't attack him by using your staff; throw frisbees at him. Rats will appear on the rollercoaster tracks as they're annoying, so it's best to knock them off to defeat them instantly. Avoid the fireworks and let him get trapped. When you trap him, he will call Vermtech to capture you. *Depelter - This is one of Dwayne the Exterminator's machines. You must destroy the claws and the fan to make it easier. Press X and attack the tanks. *Computer - You must destroy the mind control machines and then throw frisbees at the center. Dwayne will assault you by shooting you with his guns. If you're on low health, kill the Vermtech 2000s to get more nachos or collect pizza slices. Launchers *Ping-Pong Ball Launcher - You can shoot the balls at your enemies and shooting it will do some damage. *Ice Launcher - If you shoot, you'll freeze your enemies. *Fire Launcher - If you shoot, this is a great deal of damage. *Bubble Launcher - You'll shoot a bubble, just like shooting a Bubble Lead in Mega Man 2. Hazards and Traps *Lasers - If you step into a laser, the gun will shoot junk at you or the flamethrower burn you. *Motion Sensor - If you stay too long, the gun will shoot you. *Electricity - The shock will stun you for a few seconds. *Cameras - They will shock you if you stay into it. *Sleeping Perfume - You won't be able to move and if an enemy attacks you, you're awake! *Fire - You'll start running with fire on your back and the fire will go away after a few seconds. *Honey - If a flamingo spits honey at you, you'll move slowly. *Traps - If you walk into a trap, you'll bounce back. *Bottomless Pit - If you fall into hit, you'll lose health, while the enemies will die instantly. *Rocks - Some rocks will roll into you and some will drop onto your head when the game wants you to eat chips in a level. Characters *R.J. the Raccoon *Verne the Box Turtle *Gladys Sharp *Hammy the Red Squirrel *Stella the Skunk *Vincent the Black Bear *Tiger the Persian Cat *Dwanye LaFontant *Heather and Ozzie the Opossums *Penny and Lou the Porcupines *Spike, Bucky and Quillo the Porcupines Mini-games *Bumper Carts - You can play as Gladys or Dwayne in this mini-game. You must crash into the cars or use an item to beat them. *Race Track - You must race into the finish line and collect juice. Turning the wrong way will make you become warned by the game. If you're in first place, you win. *Range Driver - You must hit the right target what it says on the screen. Example, if it says "Scorpions", you must hit the cardboard scorpions. Differences *Vincent doesn't have some of his fur cut in the game, while in the movie, his fur was cut by the Depelter. *Dwayne was defeated once he was arrested by the police, while in the movie, he was defeated by the Depelter. *Gladys was defeated once he crashed into her house, while in the movie, she was defeated by the Depelter. *The scene where Stella scares of the Smith Family when she pops out of the cake is omitted. *In the game, the cake was destroyed when a character smashes it, while in the movie, it was Stella or popped out of the cake. *The Depelter was shut down in the game, while in the movie, it isn't. Category:Movie-based games Category:2006 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Edge of Reality games Category:Activision games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Licensed games Category:DreamWorks Video Games Category:Games published by Activision Category:Player's Choice games Category:Platformer games Category:Action games Category:Multiplatform games